Pipette tips are ubiquitous tools of many research laboratories and of facilities in which small volumes of liquid are handled. Liquid dispensers sometimes are manually operated by a user and sometimes are automated. Liquid dispensing devices often are operated in conjunction with pipette tips, where the dispensing devices apply negative or positive pressure in the pipette tip interior and liquid enters or exits, respectively, the pipette tip. Pipette tips used with dispensing devices often are composed of a single, rigid material.